The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Many software packages provide interfaces for facilitating transactions between computing devices. The transactions often include data identifying the computing devices involved in the transaction, a goal of the transaction, and transaction parameters.
In some cases, the transactions may not be optimized for specific computing devices. For example, a first computing device may not have access to data indicating which computing devices are capable of performing the transaction, which computing devices will provide the best benefit when performing transactions, or which transaction parameters to set for initiating transactions or transaction events. Additionally, when a computing device initiates an event, the computing device may lack data as to what transactions need to be incorporated into the event.
While a server computer facilitating the transactions through the software platform stores data relating to past transactions and past events, the data is often not uniform in the way computing devices are identified, events are identified, or items of transactions are identified. For example, different computing devices may perform a similar type of event with similar transactions, but refer to the items and events using different identifiers.
Thus, there is a need for a system that can facilitate transactions by identifying computing devices capable of performing the requested transactions. Additionally, there is a need for a system which can generate templates for building optimal software events with a plurality of computing devices for different event types based on prior transaction data.